eigafandomcom_ja-20200213-history
ジョージ・ウォーカー・ブッシュに関する書籍・映画の一覧
ジョージ・ウォーカー・ブッシュに関する書籍・映画の一覧である。 UNKO 反ブッシュ *Eric Alterman and マーク・J. グリーン The Book on Bush: How George W. (Mis)leads America, (2004) ISBN 0-670-03273-5 *Ken Auletta (January 19, 2004). "Fortress Bush: How the White House Keeps the Press Under Control", The New Yorker, LXXIX, 53 * ブルース ・バートレット, Imposter: How George W. Bush Bankrupted America and Betrayed the Reagan Legacy, (2006) ISBN 0-385-51827-7 * ポール・ ベガラ, Is Our Children Learning?: The Case Against George W. Bush, (2000) ISBN 0-7432-1478-1 * ポール・ ベガラ, It's Still the Economy, Stupid : George W. Bush, The GOP's CEO, (2002) ISBN 0-7432-4647-0 * ジョン Bonifaz, Warrior King: The Case for Impeaching George Bush, (2003) ISBN 1-56025-606-0 *ジェームズ Bovard, The Bush Betrayal, (2004) ISBN 1-4039-6727-X *ラッセル S. Bowen, The Immaculate Deception: The Bush Crime Family Exposed, (1991) ISBN 0-922356-80-7 *Robert Bryce, Cronies: Oil, The Bushes, and the Rise of Texas, America's Superstate, (2004) ISBN 1-58648-188-6 * ロバート・ C. Byrd, Losing America: Confronting a Reckless and Arrogant Presidency, (2004) ISBN 0-393-05942-1 *デヴィッド・コーン, The Lies of George W. Bush: Mastering the Politics of Deception, (2003) ISBN 1-4000-5066-9 *ジョン W. ディーン, Worse Than Watergate: The Secret Presidency of George W. Bush, (2004) ISBN 0-316-00023-X *Maureen Dowd, Bushworld: Enter at Your Own Risk, (2004) ISBN 0-399-15258-X * ジャスティン A.フランク, Bush On The Couch: Inside the Mind of the President, (2004), Regan Books. ISBN 0-06-073670-4 * アル・フランケン, Lies and the Lying Liars Who Tell Them: A Fair and Balanced Look at the Right, (2003) ISBN 0-525-94764-7 * アル・フランケン, Still More George W. Bushisms: Neither in French nor in English nor in Mexican, (2003) ISBN 0-7432-5100-8 *ベン・フリッツ、ブライアン・キーファー、ブレンダン・ナイハン、 All the President's Spin: George W. Bush, the Media, and the Truth, (2004) ISBN 0-7432-6251-4 *ジェームズ Hatfield, Fortunate Son: George W. Bush and the Making of an American President, (1999) ISBN 1-887128-84-0 * ジャック Huberman, The Bush - Haters Handbook: A Guide to the Most Appalling Presidency of the Past 100 Years, (2003) ISBN 1-56025-569-2 *モリー・アイヴィンズ, Bushwhacked : Life in George W. Bush's America, (2003) ISBN 0-375-50752-3 * モリー・アイヴィンズ and Lou Dubose, Shrub: The Short but Happy Political Life of George W. Bush, (2000) ISBN 0-375-50399-4 *パトリック S. ジョンストン, Mission Accomplished (Novel), (2006) ISBN 1-59858-244-5 *ロバート F. Kennedy Jr., Crimes Against Nature: How George W. Bush and His Corporate Pals Are Plundering the Country and Hijacking Our Democracy, (2004) ISBN 0-06-074687-4 * マーク・クリスピン・ミラー, The Bush Dyslexicon: Observations on a National Disorder, (2002) ISBN 0-393-32296-3 *マーク・クリスピン・ミラー, Cruel and Unusual: Bush/Cheney's New World Order, (2004) ISBN 0-393-05917-0 * マイケル・ムーア, Dude, Where's My Country?, (2004) ISBN 0-446-69379-0 * マイケル・ムーア, Stupid White Men, (2004) ISBN 0-06-098726-X * マイケル・ムーア, Fahrenheit 9/11 (2004) motion picture * ガブリエル Range, Death of a President (2006) motion picture *Webster Griffin Tarpley and Anton Chaitkin, George Bush: The Unauthorized Biography (http://www.patrickcrusade.org/new_page_2.htm *Glenn W. Smith, Unfit Commander: Texans for Truth Take on George W. Bush, (2004) ISBN 0-06-079245-0 *Craig Unger, ''House of Bush, House of Saud: The Secret Relationship Between the World's Two Most Powerful Dynasties'', (2004) ISBN 0-7432-5337-X * ポール Waldman, Fraud: The Strategy Behind the Bush Lies and Why the Media Didn't Tell You, (2004) ISBN 1-4022-0252-0 * イアン・ウィリアムズ, Deserter: George Bush's War on Military Families, Veterans, and His Past, (2004) ISBN 1-56025-627-3 * クリント・ウィリス, The I Hate George W. Bush Reader: Why Dubya Is Wrong About Absolutely Everything, (2004) ISBN 1-56025-589-7 * ウィリアム Karel, The World According to Bush, (2004) documentary やや中立的 *E. Mitchell, W: Revenge of the Bush Dynasty, (2000) ISBN 0-7868-6630-6 2000年2004年度選挙の書籍 * ヴィンセント・ブリオシ, The Betrayal of America: How the Supreme Court Undermined the Constitution and Chose Our President, (2001) ISBN 1-56025-355-X * Alan M. Dershowitz, Supreme Injustice: How the High Court Hijacked Election 2000, (2001) ISBN 0-19-514827-4 * ボブ Fitrakis, Did George W. Bush Steal America's 2004 Election?, (2005) ISBN 0-9710438-9-2 * スティーブ・フリーマン and Joel Bleifuss, Was the 2004 Presidential Election Stolen?: Exit Polls, Election Fraud, and the Official Count, (2005) ISBN 1-58322-687-7 * H. Gillman, The Votes That Counted: How the Court Decided the 2000 Presidential Election, (2001) ISBN 0-226-29408-0 * アニータ・ミラー, What Went Wrong In Ohio: The Conyers Report On The 2004 Presidential Election, (2005) ISBN 0-89733-535-X * マーク・クリスピン・ミラー, Fooled Again, (2005) ISBN 0-465-04579-0 * 中島エレン, ワシントンポスト, et al., Deadlock: The Inside Story of America's Closest Election, (2001) ISBN 1-58648-080-4 * ニューヨークタイムズ, 36 Days: The Complete Chronicle of the 2000 Presidential Election Crisis, (2001) ISBN 0-8050-6850-3 * デヴィッド・ノース, The Crisis of American Democracy: The Presidential Elections of 2000 and 2004, (2004) ISBN 1-875639-36-5 * リチャード A. Posner, Breaking the Deadlock: The 2000 Election, the Constitution, and the Courts, (2001) ISBN 0-691-09073-4 * Jack N. Rakove (ed.), The Unfinished Election of 2000, (2002) ISBN 0-465-06838-3 * ラリー J. サバト, Overtime! The Election 2000 Thriller, (2001) ISBN 0-321-10028-X * ジェーク・タッパー, Down and Dirty: The Plot to Steal the Presidency, (2001) ISBN 0-316-83264-2 * Jeffrey Toobin, Too Close to Call: The Thirty-Six-Day Battle to Decide the 2000 Election, (2002) ISBN 0-375-76107-1 その他 * リチャード・クラーク, Against All Enemies : Inside America's War on Terror, (2004) ISBN 0-7432-6045-7 * Ivo H. Daalder and James M. Lindsay, America Unbound: The Bush Revolution in Foreign Policy, (2003) ISBN 0-8157-1688-5 * ロバート S. Devine, Bush Versus the Environment, (2004) ISBN 1-4000-7521-1 * ベン・フリッツ, ブライアン・キーファー & Brendan Nyhan, All the President's Spin: George W. Bush, the Media, and the Truth, (2004) ISBN 0-7432-6251-4 * デニス・ロイ・ジョンソン and Valerie Merians (eds), What We Do Now , (2004) ISBN 0-9761407-6-4 * Kitty Kelley, The Family: The Real Story of the Bush Dynasty, (2004) ISBN 0-385-50324-5 * マイケル・リンド, Made In Texas: George W. Bush and the Southern Takeover of American Politics, (2002) ISBN 0-465-04121-3 * E. Mitchell, W: Revenge of the Bush Dynasty, (2000) ISBN 0-7868-6630-6 * アレクサンダー・, The Foreign Policy of George W. Bush: Values, Strategy And Loyalty, (2004) ISBN 0-7546-4274-7 * James C. Moore and Wayne Slater, Bush's Brain: How Karl Rove Made George W. Bush Presidential, (2003) ISBN 0-471-47140-2 * Carl Pope, Strategic Ignorance : Why the Bush Administration Is Recklessly Destroying a Century of Environmental Progress, (2004) ISBN 1-57805-109-6 * Colonel B. Wayne Quist and Dr. デヴィッド F. Drake, Winning the War on Terror : A Triumph of American Values, (2005) ISBN 0-595-35776-8 * Michael Scheuer (orig. pub. under "Anonymous"), Imperial Hubris: Why the West is Losing the War on Terror, (2004) ISBN 1-57488-849-8 * ピーター・シンガー, The President of Good and Evil : The Ethics of George W. Bush, (2004) ISBN 0-525-94813-9 * Gene Stone, The Bush Survival Bible: 250 Ways to Make it Through the Next Four Years Without Misunderestimating the Dangers Ahead, and Other Subliminable Stategeries, (2004) ISBN 0-8129-7476-X * ウェブスター・グリフィン・, マリアンナ・ヴェルツ、Anton Chaitkin, George Bush: The Unauthorized Biography, (2004) ISBN 0-930852-92-3 * ジェイコブ・ワイスバーグ, George W. Bushisms: The Slate Book of The Accidental Wit and Wisdom of our 43rd President, (2001) ISBN 0-7432-2222-9 * ジェイコブ・ワイスバーグ, More George W. Bushisms: More of Slate's Accidental Wit and Wisdom of Our 43rd President, (2002) ISBN 0-7432-2519-8 * ジェイコブ・ワイスバーグ, The Deluxe Election Edition Bushisms: The First Term, in His Own Special Words, (2004) ISBN 0-7432-6252-2 en:List of books and films about George W. Bush しよしうおかふしゆにかんするしよせきえいかのいちらん しよしうおかふしゆにかんするしよせきえいかのいちらん しよしうおかふしゆにかんするしよせきえいかのいちらん